heroe
by YESSICA AKIRI 97 -YESSI CHAN
Summary: Ser heroe no es sencillo esta es una nueva historia de como 2 nuevas heroinas llegan a young justice. Lean por fis!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno esta es una historia de Young justice donde aparecerá un personaje nuevo mi oc espero que les guste y les pido una oportunidad espero me la den

By: Yesica

Los personajes de Young justice no me pertenecen en cambio la historia es toda mía

_**/0/0/**_

**Una nueva historia **

**Capitulo 1:**

**El comienzo**

CIUDAD GOTICCA 6 DE NOVIEMBRE 08:45 P.M.

Algunos miembros de la liga estaban reunidos en la baticueva el motivo de su reunión era encontrar a cuatro hombres que habían matado a un miembro de la liga vulcania y habían intentado matar a una de las hijas de esta mujer había pasado casi un año y aun no sabían nada de estos hombres solo tenían la sospecha de que trabajaba para Black demon un villano miembro de la liga de las sombras solo tenían a la hija de esta mujer que por milagro había sobrevivido y ella los había logrado identificar….ahora la pregunta es quien es la hija de vulcania pues es nada más ni nada menos que la futura fong gril hija biológica de vulcania y de Black demon ella es un preciosa niña de cabellos rubios ojos tan verdes como los arboles una piel tan blanca como la porcelana una niña con una sonrisa tan angelical que nadie nunca pensaría que fue víctima de una gran maldad esta pequeña de había ganado ya el cariño de casi toda la liga o por lo menos de quien lo demostraba incluso el cariño de Batman que muy a su frívola manera la quería su nombre es Yesica Alexia Swan Lance esta chica no era solo hija de vulcania si no también sobrina de canario negro que resultaba de prima de Alexia lance alias vulcania y había nacido en Italia .

El timbre de la mansión Wayne sono y su fiel mayordomo abrió la puerta como siempre

-señorita dinah señor Oliver pasen-dijo el mayordomo con cortesía como siempre-el amo bruce los espera en la baticueva-dijo Alfred pero ellos no estaban solos junto a ellos estaba la pequeña Yesica de tan solo 9 años Alfred solo le sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa-pequeña porque no pasa a la sala principal mientras llevo a sus familiares con el amo Bruno-la pequeña sonrió y fue directo a donde le dijeron-

-ha avanzado en el caso de la señora Alexia-pregunto Alfred

-no lo sabemos pero es lo más probable pero temo el día en Yesica se tengo que enfrentar de nuevo con esos hombres pero no tengo que olvidar que es la única que los ha visto-Oliver bajo la cabeza si la liga hubiera llegado 20 minutos antes de seguro vulcania estuviera viva y su hoja a salvo y aunque Yesica nunca lo había dicho todos sabían que muy en el fondo los culpaba por la muerte de su mama aunque nunca lo admitiría dina vio la reacción de Oliver y puso una mano el hombro de Oliver ella también se sentía culpable pero tenía que ser fuerte por Yesica aun cuando su padre adoptivo se podía hacer cago de ella prefirió quedarse con ella y había demostrado lo fuerte podía ser al mostrarse así ante su dos hermanas su gemela y su hermana mayor Jennifer y Erika pero sabía bien que aun sufría se daba cuanta por todas la veces que había llorado hasta quedarse dormida cuando despertaba en medio de la noche por una pesadilla que solo era el recuerdo de esa noche horrible

-mejor bajemos ya hablaremos después-dijo dina mientras entraban a la baticueva guiados por Alfred cuando entraron se encontraron con Batman, Flash, Wonder woman y Superman

-siéntense-dijo Batman dina y Oliver obedecieron sentándose frente a ellos

-para que nos llamantes-dijo Oliver

-encontramos a 3 de los hombres involucrados lo supimos por el nombre pero aun nos falta el más importante Dicon Swan-dijo superman

-es necesario que Yesica los identifique-pregunto dina encogiéndose un poco esperando que la respuesta fuera no-he preparado un poco a Yesica pero no creo que este lista aun para verlos-

-no, no es necesario ello ya lo han aceptado pero al entregarlos a la policía es lo más seguro-dijo Batman todos se miraron en busca de una idea pero no sabían aun que hacer.

MIENTRAS EN LA SAL:

Yesica entro a la habitación encontrándose con robín o dick como ella y todo el mundo lo llamaba

-Hola yesi-dijo dick si despegar los ojos del videojuego-juegas?- tendiéndole un control

-mm no no tengo muchas ganas de molerte en el juego hoy-dijo Yesica con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-

-solo me has ganado una vez-dijo justificándose

-solo una vez he jugado porque ese lo compraste la semana pasada-dijo Yesica a lo que él se sonrojo-

-no se lo digas a nadie y no hay problema-dijo mientras se levantaba a apagar el televisor mientras Yesica se reía-

- ok pero me debes un favor-dijo Yesica-mejor dicho otro-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a dock en el sofá –

-ya pensaste en un nombre para ser héroe-pregunto dick cambiando el tema-

-mm no aun me pregunto cómo me convenciste de eso de ser una heroína-dijo mientras jugaba con su celular

- bueno ni yo lo sé mm que te parece fong gril-dijo robín

-no está mal-dijo Yesica estabas mirándolo-chica niebla me gusta-

-quieres entrenar-dijo robín

-para que me asustes de nuevo y me de un infarto y casi te clave una flecha no gracias-dijo Yesica

-esta vez no te voy a asustar ya aprendí mi lección-dijo robín

-ya que-dijo Yesica

-lo siento niños ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo dina

-uff de la que me salve-dijo Yesica

-vez me tienes miedo-dijo dick orgulloso

-ha lo dice el que lloro por ver el exorcista-dijo Yesica

-tu también lloraste-dijo dick molestando a Yesica}

-por lo menos yo no dije auuu tengo una basurita en el ojo-dijo Yesica imitándolo a robín

-pelean después-dijo dina- no tenemos que ir-

Los niños se despidieron y dina Oliver y Yesica se fueron

_**/0/0/**_

Bueno esta es una nueva historia ojala les guste


	2. Nace un heroe

HOLA SE QUE ME TARDE EN SUBIR EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE HEROE PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIRLO PERO AQUI ESTA NO SI ANTES DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULOS DOS ESPERO LES GUSTE...

BY: Yesica..

CAPITULO #2

NACE Y HEROE

CIUDAD ESTRELLA

10:59 P.M

Yesica y Dinah llegaron al departamento de Dinah donde yesica vivia con ella desde hacia casi un año

-tia me voy a dormir-dijo yesica caminando a su cuarto dejando su sueter en el sofa

-yesica espera-dijo dinah saliendo del baño deteniedo a yesica antes de que estrara a su cuarto

-mande tia-dijo yesica volteando a ver a dinah que se veia un poco nerviosa

-ven sientate junto a mi por favor-dijo dinah, yesica la miro extrañada pero aun asi la obedicio

-pasa algo- pregunto la niña extrañada

-yesi bueno ya ha pasado casi un años de la muerte de alexia-dijo dinah haciendo un mechon de su cabello para detras de la orega de yesica

-si-dijo yesica esperando que continuara

-ya encontraron a las personas que mataron a tu mama-dijo dinah al fin yesica de inmediato se hizo hacia atras-yesica se que sara dificil pero como sabes eres la unica que los ha visto pero necesitamos qu e los identifiques frente a la policia-dijo dinah yesica se alejo aun mas de dina y se abraso las piernas por las rodillas

-no no tia por favor no los quiero ver-dijo yesica mientras temblaba del miendo que le daba pensar es eso dinah se le acerco y la abrazo

-yesica entiendo es necesario-dijol dinah en un intento de calmar a su sobrina

-no no por favor tia no-dijo yesica porfin llorando

-yesi solo nos diras si son eso hombres y ya-dijo dinah calmando un poco a yesica

-pero... pero-tartamudeo un poco yesica antes de romper en llanto, lloro por un bueno rato hasta que por fi pudo calmarce un poco

-esta bien-dijo yesica ya mas calmada-solo no quiero que ellos me vean para nada-

-lo prometo yesic ellos ya nunca mas te volveran a ver-sijo dinah, las dos siguieron un rato abrazadas hasta que yesica se calmo por completo a pesar de que ella ahora ya era una niña diferente y mas fuerte no queria decir qur ya no sintiera miedo al recordar aquella noche

-puedo irme a la cama-dijo yesica

-claro mi niña puedes irte-dijo dinah yesica se levanto del sofa y camino a su cuarto

Yesica entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de ella cuando ya estaba dentro y se recargo en ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su sueter

-porque mama porque me dejaste sola-dijo yesica triste en forma de reproche cuando por fin pudo estar bien camino hacia su baño y se pudo la pigama para despues salir del baño y pararce frente a la venta

-si tan solo no huebiera esto contigo-dijo yesica

-tu no tuviste la culpa-dijo una voz en la habitacion que izo que yesica se sobre saltara del asusto

-papa me asustaste-dijo yesica

-lo siento hija-dijo el acercadose a yesica para darle un abrazo el hombre que estaba en el cuarto era un hombre alto de musculatura muy notable de cabello negro y ojos de color verde iguales a los de yesica y su nombre ella Alexander ferris o mejor conocido como black demon, yesica abrazo al hombre

-quien esta aqui ahora-dijo alexander

-solo yo y mi tia ¿porque todo el tiempo me preguntas eso?-dijo yesica

-sabes bien que nadie puede saber que te visito-dijo el hombre-es por tu bien-

-lo se pero yo casi nunca te veo y solo quiero tenerte cerca no quiero separme de ti-dijo yesica

-hija sabes que es imposible para la liga de la justicia sabes que yo soy black demon y se supone que yo mate a tu mam-dijo demon incondoce para quedar a la estatura de su hija

-tu y yo sabemos que no es asi-dijo yesica insitiendo-

-yesica si te llevo conmigo sabes que tu tia y laliga tu amigo robin van a creer que los traicionaste-dijo alexander a su hija-¿eso quieres?-

-no! mi tia es muy importante para mi al igual que dick-dijo yesica

-estamos bien asi nadie se ha dado cuenta que me ves a escondidas desde hace seis meses nunca nadie se dara cuenta-dijo alex

-tienes razon mañana tengo que identificar a eso hombres que escaparon de ti esa noche-dijo yesica

-podras estoy seguro de eso-dijo alexander-

-gracias-dijo yesica sonriendo solo su papa y dick la podian poner asi de feliz ambos sabian la formula secreta o algo asi para hacerla cambiar su actitud.

Yesica y Alexander platicaron un rato hasta que yesica se quedo dormida alexandre se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su hija y se puso su mascara para salir por la ventana y cerrarla de nuevo volo por unos momentos hasta que bajo y se puso en el piso

-como esta-dijo una figura dentra del hombre-

-como si te importara-contesto alexander

-me importa y mucho-dijo la otra persona

-si claro-dijo alex un tono claro de sarcasmo-esta bien mejorando-dijo alex

-me alegro-dijo la otra persona-

-jaja-dijo alexander riendo de forma ironica-si te importara no harias esto-dijo alexander para despues correr a la orilla de la azotea para volar de nuevo mientras la otra persona lo observa marcharce

-me importa y mucho-dijo la otra persona para desaparecer entre las sombras

LOS ANGELES

7 DE NOVIEMBRE 8:02 P.M.

-Victoria-dijo una mujer de nombre Angela key una mujer de cabello negro con piel blanca y de ojos azules-es hora de irnos-dijo la mujer a un niña que estaba frente a ella su cabello tambien era negro a diferencia de su hermana ella tenia los ojos de colores diferentes uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro era verde alta para la edad de diez años

-mis papas estan aqui no me quiero ir-dijo la niña para voltear a ver a su hermana con mucha tristesa

-lo siento vic eh intentado ser pasiente pero ya basta tienes que entender que ellos ya no estan aqui-dijo la mujer

-pero no me quiero ir-grito la niña levantandose del asiento donde estaba para caminar hacia donde estaba su cuñado esperandolas en verdad extrañaba sus papas pero su hermana tenia razon ellos ya no estaban y tenia que aceptarlo ahora tenia que seguir adelante sola sin ellos

KANSAS

7 DE NOVIEMBRE 9:45 P.M

Una niña abrio los ojos encontradoce de nuevo en el jardin de su casa

-no de nuevo-dijo la niña de nombre su cabello era de color negro liso hasta la cintura sus ojos era de un color cafe claro hermoso

ya hacia casi cuatro meses le pasaba lo mismo se dormia en su cuarto y despertaba en otra parte de su casa ya se en el patio en el baño o en la cocina y se empesaba a volver molesto y la preocupaba en partes iguales la niña se levanto del suelo y se sacudio la ropa para caminar hacia su casa tal vez algun dia cuando le tuviera la confianza suficiente se lo diria a sus padres pero por ahora no lo haria estaba mejor asi

El destino estaba llevando a dos chicas muy diferentes Valen y Yesica a encontrace pero para eso aun falta mucho tiempo mas

CIUDAD ESTRELLA

10 DE NOVIEMBRE 10:10 P.M

-pase por aqui-dijo un policia a yesica y dinah de la prision de la ciudad Dinah paso y detras de ella entro Yesica un poco nerviosa

-no te procupes ellos no te podran ver a ti-dijo un policia sonriendole a yesica ella solo asistio y se paro frente al cristal-

-traigan a los detenidos-dijo el policia yesica se aferro aun mas a la mano de su tia dinah miro a yesica y le sonrio dandole seguridad

tres hombres entraron a la sala uno de ellos era alto de piel morena y de cabello rojiso corto con una cicatriz en la cara como un aruño tras de el entro otro hombre con el cabello negro con rastas en muchas tatuajes en en cuepo y el ultimo hombre era mas bajo que los anteriores de piel blanca y ojos de color cafe claro los tres entraron y se detuvieron frente al cristal el policia se acerco a yesica y se puso junto a ella

-son ellos-dijo el policia yesica no despego la vista de los hombre pero aun asi contesto-

-falta uno-dijo yesica-su nombre es Dicon swan y es mi tio pero estos hombres estaban con el-dijo yesica el policia

-lo sabemos-dijo el policia-llevancelos-dijo el policia y antes de irse le dijo a yesica-sabes si tu mama estuviera aqui estaria muy orgullosa de ti niña eres muy valiente-

yesica le sonrio y el hombre salio y dejo sola a dinah y yesica

-estas bien-dijo dinah yesica le sonrio y la volteo a ver

-mejor-dijo sonriendo dinah devolvio la sonrisa

-vamonos entonces-dijo dinah las dos salieron de la pricion y se dirijieron al auto yesica subio en la parte tracera del coche

-¿quieres comer algo?-dijo dinah

-si me muero de hambre y despues vamos a entranar si-dijo yesica emocionada

-me pregunto como pude dejar que ollie te enseñara a usar el arco-dijo dinah-bueno mejor a donde quieres ir-

-prefiero comer en casa-dijo yesica terminando de ponerce el cinturon

-ok quieres que ordene pizza ay olvide que no te gusta bueno pido hamburgezas entonces-dijo dinah

-no importa lo que sea lo comere de todos modos-dijo yesica

-vamos entonces-contesto dinah sonriendo aun sabiendo que la verdareda amenzasa aun estaba libre pero seguiria fuerte yesica lo necesitaba aun asi lucharia por atrapar a demon y arreglar cuentas la muerte de alexia no se quedaria asi

Yesica sabia bien que la liga culpaba a su papa de la muerte de su mama pero ella sabia que no era la verdad y podria vivir con eso el tiempo que fuera necesario

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de heroe espero los ella gustado un agradecimiento a Kobato y Directioner 24 por sus comentarios y les deseo de nuevo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo nos vemos

ae: Yesica akiri ¡felices fiestas!


	3. FAMILIA

Hola chicos creo que rompí record actualizando tan rápido pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi historia héroe espero que les guste

A por cierto feliz año nuevo atrasado y gracias por seguir mi historia (yj no me pertenece como ya saben)

**CAPITULO 3**

**FAMILIA **

**CIUDAD ESTRELLA**

**11 DE NOVIEMBRE 1:02 P.M.**

-DALE AL CETRO-DIJO OLIE A YESICA QUIEN EMPUÑABA SU ARCO CON FUERZA SU MANO NI SIQUIERA TEMBLABA LA CUARDA DEL ARCO ESTABA

TAN RIGIDA AL PUNTO QUE PARECIA QUE SE ROMPERIA PERO YESICA SEGUIA CALMADA SOLTO EL AIRE CONTENIDO Y SOLTO LA FLECHA, UN

TIRO PERFECTO EN EL PURO CENTRO DEL BLANCO

-BIEN HECHO-DIJO OLIVER ORGULLOSO A SU APRENDIS A PESAR DE SOLO TENER NUEVE AÑOS APRENDIO MUY RAPIDO- AL PASO QUE VAS

SERAS LA MEJOR CHICA QUE USA DESDE LOS 9 AÑOS UN LOGRO

-GRACIAS OLIE-DIJO YESICA SONRIENDO

-BUENO YESICA LLEVAS CASI DOS HORAS ENTRENANDO YA VAMONOS SON LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA PORQUE NO VAMOS A VER A TU PAPA Y TU

HERMANA LOS DOS TE EXTRAÑAN MUCHO-DIJO DINAH YESICA SE TENSO UN POCO

-CLARO-DIJO YESICA TENIA CASI DOS MESES SI VER A SU PAPA Y SU HERMANA Y AUNQUE LOS EXTRAÑABA MUCHO POR ALGUNA RAZON YA NO

SE SENTIA MAS UN MIEMBRO DE SU FAMILIA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE SU MAMA AHORA SU FAMILIA ERA SU TIA Y SU PAPA ALEXANDER

OVIO LE DOLIA ESTO PERO CUANDO RECUERDO LO QUE SU HERMANA ERIKA LE DIJO EN EL HOSPTAL DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE SU MAMA RE

CUERDA QUE HIZO LO CORRECTO- EHMM TIA HOY CUANDO SALGAS A VIGILAR PUEDO IR CONTIGO HACE MUCHO QUE NO ME LLEVAS-DIJO YESICA

-EMM VEREMOS ESO DESPUES-DIJO DINAH-PERO POR AHORA VAMOS A CENTRAL-DIJO DINAH-NOS VEMOS OLIE-DIJO DINAH DANDOLE UN PEQUEÑO

BESO EN LOS LABIO A LO QUE YESICA SOLO VOLTEO LA CARA YESICA SIGUIO A DINAH PARA IRSE Y SUBIERON AL AUTO DE DINAH

-YESICA-DIJO DINAH MIRANDO A YESICA POR SU RETROVISOR YESICA LA MIRO

-MANDE TIA-DIJO LA NIÑA

-PORQUE-DIJO DINAH TOMANDO AIRE PARA PODER CONTINUAR-QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTES ALGO CON LA VERDAD YESICA-

-SI DIME-DIJO YESICA SONRIENDO-

-PORQUE CUANDO HABLA DE TU FAMILIA ES COMO SI NO SE TE DIJERA ALGO MALO ES COMO SI NO TE GUSTA NI SIQUIERA ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA-DE PRONTO

LA SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO DE YESICA SE ESFUMO POR COMPLETO Y SUS OJOS FUERON OPACADOS POR EL DOLOR PERO SU SEMBLANTE ERA RIGIDO Y DINAH NOTO ESO

-PASO ALGO VERDAD YESICA ALGO QUE NO HAS DICHO VERDAD-DIJO DINAH YESICA ESQUIVO LA MIRADA DE SU TIA

-NO PORQUE TE MENTIRIA-DIJO YESICA APESAR DEL DOLOR Y EL RENCOR CON SU HERMANA NO DIRIA NADA PERO LA MARCA SEGUIRIA AHI-

-NO MIENTAS-DIJO DINAH-DIMELO CONFIA EN MI-YESICA SUSPIRO MIENTRAS SEGUIA MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA

-TIA NO PASO NADA SOLO QUE...-DIJO YESICA DANDO UN SUSPIRO-SONARA LOCO Y SIN SENTIDO PERO LE TENGO MIEDO A MI PAPA-DIJO YESICA

-A JAMES PORQUE ES JAMAS TE HARIA DAÑO Y LO SABES-DIJO DINAH

-YO LO SE Y POR ESO ME SIENTO MAL EL NO TENIA PORQUE QUEDARCE CON NOSOTRAS COMO SUS HIJAS DESPUES DE TODO REALMENTE NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS LLEVA SU SANGRE-DIJO YESICA

PERO EL MIEDO QUE LE TENGO ES QUE-

-CONTINUA YESICA-DIJO DINAH YESICA SE MORDIO EL LABIO INFERIOR NERVIOSA-

-ME RECUERDA A DICON-DIJO YESICA-TE JURO ALGO JAMAS ENTENDERE PORQUE DICOB HIZO ESTO ME QUITO A MI MAMA SIN YO QUITARLE NADA-DIJO YESICA

-YESI TIENES QUE ENTENDER ESTO ASI ES LA ABARICIA Y EL NO SUPO DEJAR ESO DE LADO-DIJO DINAH-LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA LO SIGUE BUSCANDO PERO NO LO HEMOS ENCONTRADO EL NI TE

VOLVERA A HACER DAÑO NUNCA NI EL NI NADIE YO TE VOY A PROTEGER-

-GRACIAS TIA-DIJO YESICA

-BUENO FONG GRIL ESTA NOCHE SERA LARGA-DIJO DINAH SONRIENDOLE A YESICA

YESICA Y DINAH CONTINUARON SU CAMINO A CIUDAD CENTRAL QUE DURO MAS O MENOS UNA HORA YESICA SE HABIA QUEDADO DORMIDA DESPUES DE UN RATO DEL VIAJE DINAH SIGUIO

CONDUCIENDO HASTA QUE LLEGO A LA MANSION SWAN LANCE

-YESICA YESICA-DIJO DINAH MESIENDO A YESICA PARA QUE SE LEVANTARA-YA LLEGAMOS YESICA-

-MMM-SE QUEJO YESICA DORMIDA ABRIENDO POCO A POCO SUS OJOS-MANDE-DIJO ADORMILADA-

-YESICA O TE LEVANTAS O EN LA NOCHE NO SALES A PATRULLAR CONMIGO Y OLIE-DIJO DINAH Y POR ARTE DE MAGIA YESICA DESPESTO COMPLETAMENTE-NO QUE NO PUES-DIJO DINAH RIENDO

-QUE MALA ERES-DIJO YESICA

-ANDA BAJA YA DEL AUTO YA LLEGAMOS-DIJO DINAH

YESICA Y DINAH CAMINARON DENTRO DEL JARDIN DE LA GRAN MANSION

-SEÑORITA DINAH NIÑA YESICA AH VUELTO-DIJO UNA DE LAS SIRVIENTAS DE LA MANSION

-HOLA ANA-DIJO DINAH

-HOLA NANA-DIJO YESICA CONTENTA

-HOLA NIÑA-DIJO LA MUJER ACARISIANDO LA CABEZA DE YESICA-TU PAPA Y TU HERMANA JENNIFER ESTAN EN LA SALA DE LA CASA MIRANDO UN PELICULA-DIJO LA MUJER

-GRACIAS-DIJO YESICA PARA CORRER HACIA DENTRO DE LA CASA SUBIO LOS ESCALONES DE LA ENTRADA Y ABRIO LA PUERTA PARA CORRER A LA SALA-

-BUENO GRACIAS ANA VOY A SEGUIR A ESA NIÑA ANTES DE QUE HAGA ALGO-DIJO DINAH CAMINANDO HACIA LA CASA-

-CLARO SEÑORITA DINAH-DIJO LA MUJER PARA RETIRARCE

-YESICA-GRITO UNA NIÑA DENTRO DE LA CASA QUE SE ENCONTRABA SENTADA EN EL SOFA JUNTO A SU PADRE MIRANDO LA TELE PARA LEVANTARCE Y CORRER JUNTO A LA MENCIONADA

-HERMANA-DIJO YESICA EMMOCIONADA ABRAZANDO A LA OTRO NIÑA QUE RESULTABA SER LA HERMANA GEMELA DE YESICA JENNIFER LA UNICA DIFERENCIA ENTRE AAMBAS HERMANAS ERA EL COLOR DE LOS OJOS A DIFERENCIA DE LOS OJOS DE YESICA QUE SON VERDES LOS OJOS DE JENNIFER SON DE COLOR AZUL

-YESICA-DIJO EL HOMBRE EN LA SALA LEVANTANDOCE DEL SOFA Y ACERCANDOSE A SU HIJA QUE SOLO LE SONRIO-

-HOLA PAPA-DIJO YESICA DANDOLE UN BESO EL LA MEJILLA UN POCO TENSA

-AQUI ESTAS NIÑA NO ME DEJES SOLA AUN ME PIERDO ES ESTA CASA-DIJO DINAH ENTRANDO A LA SALA

-TIA-DIJO JENNIFER CORRIENDO A ABRAZAR A LA MUJER

-JENNY COMO ESTAS-DIJO DINAH SONRIENDO

-MUY BIEN TIA-DIJO JENNIFER

-HOLA DINAH-DIJO JAMES ACERCANDOSE A LA MUJER PARA SALUDARLA CON UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA

-HOLA JAMES-DIJO DINAH SONRIENDO

-POR FIN ME TRAGISTE A ESTA NIÑA YA LA EXTRAÑABA-DIJO EL ABRAZANDO A YESICA QUE UN POCO NERVIOSA DEVOLVIO EL ABRASO

-YA ERA HORA DE QUE VOLVIERA ESTA DESCONCIDERA TENIA DOS MESES SIN VENIR-DIJO DINAH ACARICIANDOLE LA CABEZA

-YESI YESI VAMOS A JUGAR CON CHOCOLATE-DIJO JENNIFER A YESICA A LA QUE JALABA DEL BRASO

-OK OK JENNY VAMOS-DIJO YESICA-PUEDO IR-DIJO YESICA A SU TIA

-VE PORQUE ME PIDES PERMISO-DIJO DINAH YESICA LE TOMO LA PALABRA Y SE FUE CON SU HERMANA

-COMO HA ESTADO DINAH-PREGUNTO JAMES-SIENTATE-DIJO SENTADOCE

-HA ESTADO MUY BIEN Y SUS CALIFICACIONES SE HAN REPUESTO-DIJO DINAH

-OJALA QUIERA VOLVER PRONTO JENNY HA ESTADO MUY TRISTE SIN ELLA Y CON ESO DE QUE ERIKA SE FUE A ITALIA A ESTADO PEOR SE LE NOTA LO TRISTE Y APESAR DE QUE LE EH PUESTO DEMASIADA ATENCION NO CAMBIA LAS COSAS-DIJO JAMES ALGO ENTRISTESIDO JUSTO DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE SU ESPOSA ALEXIA SUS HIJAS SE SEPARADON YA NO ERA LO MISMO ERIKA SE FUE A ITALIA CON SU ABUELA MATERNA YESICA SE FUE CON DINAH Y JENNY SE QUEDO CON EL

-JAMES NO ESTES TRISTE TU ERES UNA PERSONA INCREIBLE-DIJO DINAH PONIENDO SU MANO EN SU HOMBRO-PRACTICAMENE NO SON TU HIJAS BIOLOGICAS Y LAS QUIERES COMO SU FUERAN-DIJO DINAH

-LAS AMO COMO SI LO FUERAN NO QUEDE DUDA DE ESO-DIJO JAMES

-MIRA MEJOR VAMOS CON LA NIÑAS NO ES BUENO QUE TE DEPRIMAS POR JENNY, YESICA VA ESTAR BIEN CONMIGO-DIJO DINAH JAMES SONRIO Y SE PUSO DE PIE

-VAMOS-DIJO JAMES PONIENDIC DE PIE Y DANDOLE EL PASA A DINAH Y SALIERON A JARDIN DONDE ESTABA LAS NIÑAS JUGANDO CON SU PERRO Y ASI PASARON TODO EL DIA DE AQUI PARA HAYA CON SUS NIÑAS

DESPUES DE QUE DINAH Y YESICA PASARAN CASI TODO EL DIA EN CASA DE EL PAPA DE YESICA SE FUERON A LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE Y LLEGARON A CIUDAD ESTRELLA A LAS NUEVE TREINTA Y FUERON AL DEPARTAMENTO DE DINAH

-CAMBIATE-DIJO DINAH YESICA ENTENDIO A LO QUE SE REFERIA Y ENTRO A SU CUARTO Y ABRIO SU ROPERO Y MOVIO SU ROPA HACIA UN LADO Y DETRAS ESTABA UNA PUERTA OCULTA

-A DONDE VAS -DIJO UNA VOZ DETRAS DE YESICA HACIENDO QUE VOLTERA RAPIDAMENTE

-¿PAPA?-DIJO YESICA UN POCO MAS TRANQUILA- VOY A VIGILAR CON MI TIA-DIJO YESICA

-A-DIJO ALEXANDER HACIENDO CARA DE DISGUSTO-OK NOS VEMOS-

-PAPA QUE TE PASA-DIJO YESICE

-NADA YESICA ME VOY-DIJO SALIENDO POR LA VENTANA YESICA SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE SU PAPA ESTABA MOLESTO PERO PREFIRIO NO DECIR NADA NO QUERIA UN PROBLEMA CON SU PAPA YESICA DE ACERCO A LA VENTA Y LA CERRO LAS VENTANAS Y CORTINAS Y SE ACERCO AL ROPERO DE NUEVO ABRIENDO LA PUERTA OCULTA Y SACO SU TRAJE QUE CONCISTIA EN UNA BLUSA AZUL DE TIRANTES UNAS MAYAS DE COLOR NEGRO CON BOTAS SIN TACON DE HASTA ARRIBA DE LAS RODILLAS TAMBIEN NEGRAS Y UNA CHAQUETA DE CUERO NEGRA Y SE LA PUSO DEPUES SACO UNA PELUCA NEGRA Y RE RECOGIO EL CABELLO Y SE LA PUSO SOBRE SU CABELLO RUBIO Y SACO UNA PEQUEÑA MASCARA DE LA BOLSA DE SU SACO Y SE LA PUSO NADIE PODRIA RECONOCERLA SI NI ELLA MISMA SE RECONOCIA DE NUEVO FUE AL ARMARIO Y SACO UN CARCAJ CON SUS FLECHAS Y SE LO PUSO Y TOMO SU ARCO AUN DOBLADO Y SALIO DEL CUARTO

-LISTA FONG GRIL-DIJO DINAH PARADA JUNTO A LA SALIDA DE INCENDIOS POR DETRAS DEL EDIFICIO

-LISTA-DIJO YESICA

-POR ALGUNA RAZON AUN ME SORPRENDE AUN TU GRAN FORMA DE CAMBIAR TU PERSONALIDAD-DIJO DINAH

-VAMOS-DIJO YESICA SALIENDO A LAS ESCALERAS DINAH LA SIGUIO Y AMBAS SUBIERON AL TECHO Y SE PASARON DE EDIFICIO EN EDIFICIO HASTA QUE LLEGARON A UNA IGLESIA SE PADARON A VER EL HORISONTE DE NUEVO UNA NOCHE TRANQUILA UNA CORRIENTE DE AIRE PASO JUNTO A YESICA MOVIENDO SU CABELLO

- A DONDE VAMOS A IR-DIJO YESICA

-FLECHA VERDE TOMARA EL SUR ESTA NOCHE ASI QUE NOS QUEDA EL NORTE-DIJO CANARIO

-VAMOS ENTONCES-DIJO FONG GRIL TOMANDO UNA FLECHA DE SUS CARCAJ Y SU ARCO Y TIRO UNA FLECHA CUERDA (NA: NO RECUERDO EL NOMBRE DE ESAS FLECHAS) Y SE DESLIZO POR LA CUERDA HACIA EL OTRO EDIFICIO CANARIO SIGUIO A YESICA Y ASI SE PASARON TODA LA NOCHE DE UN LADO A OTRO HASTA QUE VOLVIERON AL DEPARTAMENTO DE DINAH COMO A ESO DE LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA Y YESICA FUE A SU CUARTO

-HASTA MAÑANA-DIJO YESICA ENTRANDO A SU CUARTO DESPUES DE QUITARCE EL UNFORME Y GUARDAR SU CARCAJ Y SE PUSO LA PIJAMA Y TOMO SU CELULAR Y MIRO UN MENSAJE ¨DICK¨ DECIA EL NOMBRE Y ABRIO EL MENSAJE

¨YESI MAÑANA VEN A CIUDAD GOTICA ME ABURRO SOLO¨-DECIA EL MENSAJE YESICA SONRIO Y CONTESTO SABIA QUE DEBERIA ESTAR CON BATMAN ASI QUE CONTESTO

¨OK NOS VEMOS MAÑANA DICK BUENO EN EL CASO DE QUE ME DEN PERMISO¨-CONTESTO YESICA DEPUES DE SU RAPIDA CONTESTACION SE METIO A LA CAMA A DORMIR

*** A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE***

9:00 A.M.

YESICA SE LEVANTO Y SE METIO EN LA DUCHA Y SALIO YA LISTA A LA COCINA DONDE ESTABA DINAH PREPARANDO EL DESAYUNO-

-BUENOS DIA-DIJO YESICA SIRVIENDOCE JUGO DE NARANJA EN UNA VASO

-BUENOS DIAS-DIJO DINAH SIRVIENDOLE EL DESAYUNO- ME PREGUNTO COMO PUEDES DORMIR TAN POCO YO YA ESTOY IMPUESTA PERO TU TIENES TRES MESES LLENDO A VIGILAR Y TE LEVANTAS COMO SI NADA-DIJO SENTANDOCE FRENTE A YESICA

-CREO QUE ME ACOSTUMBRE A DORMIR MUY POCO-DIJO YESICA COMENSANDO A DESAYUNAR DINAH SONRIO Y SE PUSO A COMER

-OYE MAYA TE QUIERE VER YA LE DIJE QUE TE CUIDARA MAÑANA PORQUE LA LIGA TIENE UNA MISION-DIJO DINAH

-ENCERIO YA EXTRAÑO A MAYA-DIJO YESICA

-OK MAÑANA LA VERAS-DIJO DINAH, DESPUES DE UN TRANQUILO DESAYUNO YESICA DE LEVANTO Y LLEVO EL PLATO AL LAVA VAJILLAS Y SE VOLTEO A VER A SU TIA

-TIA DICK ME INVITO A CIUDAD GOTICA HOY ME DEJAS IR-DIJO YESICA

-¿HOY?-DIJO DINAH

-NO MAÑANA-DIJO YESICA EN FORMA DE SARCASMO-

-JAJA MUY GRACIOSA-DIJO DINAH-BUENO PORQUE NO DE TODOS MODOS HOY SALDRE CON OLLI Y TE QUEDAS CON DICK UN RATO-DIJO DINAH LEVANTANDOCE

-OK GENIAL-DIJO YESICA EMOCIONDA DINAH AL VERLA TAN EMOCIONADA SE LE OCURRIO UNA FORMA DE HACERLA ENOGAR

-COMO QUE TE GUSTA DICK NO-DIJO DINAH HACIENDO QUE YESICA SE RUBIRIZARA

-TIA-DIJO YESICA-CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA -DIJO YESICA MAS ROJA QUE UN JITOMANTE

-SI TE CREO-DIJO DINAH BURLANDOCE

-NO ME GUSTA-DIJO YESICA LLENDOCE A SU CUARTO

**/0/0/**

BUENO AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE HEROE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

BY: YESICA

BUENO ESTE CAPTULO SE CENTRO EN YESICA EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE HABLARA MAS SOBRE VALEN Y VICTORIA OK

AHORA SI

***CONTINUARA...


End file.
